Joyeux chants de noël
by Sevybi
Summary: La guerre est terminée, Harry a vaincu. Il est en couple avec Severus et ils vont fêter leur premier noël ensemble, à leur façon... Noël... n'est-ce pas une fêtes de famille?... Vengeance, torture et lemon... tous pour de bonnes fêtes. SS/HP


**Pairing:** SS/HP

**Warnings:** yaoi (relation physique entres hommes ) Torture et maltraitance

**Disclaimer:** La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.R et de ses ayants droit. ;)

Bonne lecture a vous.

**_Résumé_**

La guerre est terminée, Harry a vaincu. Il est en couple avec Severus et ils vont fêter leur premier noël ensemble, à leur façon... Noël... n'est-ce pas une fêtes de famille?...

Vengeance, torture et lemon... tout pour de bonnes fêtes. SS/HP

**NDA**: Les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront faites dès que je les lirais, à la fin du one-shot.

* * *

><p><strong><em>De Joyeux Chants de Noël.<em>**

La nuit était noire, et l'air froid fouettait durement le visage pâle de Harry.

Ce soir là, c'était noël. Il sentit des bras puissants lui enserrer la taille et une bouche lui embrasser tendrement le cou.

"Tu es sûr mon ange?"

"Oui Sev, aujourd'hui c'est noël. "

L'homme sourit contre la peau fine de son jeune amour. Six mois, cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. La gazette du sorcier avait usé des centaines de plumes sur eux, et ils en avaient rit. Oui beaucoup. La bataille avait rapproché les deux hommes. Ils avaient finalement laissé leurs différents de côté pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient extrêmement semblables.

"Je t'aime Sev. Allons-y."

"Oui 'Ry. Noël est une fête de famille."

Noël.

Les deux hommes avaient toujours rêvé de cette fête. Si belle dans son esprit familial...

Si belle quand votre famille ne vous battait pas la veille jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus bouger ou même respirer sans que la douleur ne vous paralyse.

Si belle lorsque le membre le plus proche de votre famille, ivre ne vous offrait pas pour votre dixième noël la pire humiliation imaginable.

Si belle lorsque vous pouvez espérer ou imaginer qu'un jour quelqu'un viendra, quelqu'un vous sauvera...

"Je t'aime Harry."

"Moi aussi Sev. Viens, j'ai froid rentrons..."

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la maison du 4 Privet Drive. Le plus petit était pressé contre la plus grande silhouette. Severus, lança sur la maison un puissant sortilège de silence lorsque le plus jeune eut tapé à la porte. L'arrêt des chants de noël qui sortait de la maison prouva le fonctionnement du sort.

En attendant qu'on vint ouvrir la porte, Harry se retourna et embrassa passionnément son ancien professeur de potion. Leur corps bien qu'entièrement vêtu semblaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre, leurs cape noires donnaient l'impression de ne faire plus qu'une. Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à un homme cachalot.

" Monstre que faites vous chez moi? "s'écria t-il avant de reconnaitre face à lui son neveux.

" Bonjour mon Oncle. "

Son teint vira alors au cramoisi et il voulu fermer la porte mais avant cela, la silhouette la plus grande sur le perron posa sa baguette au niveau de la carotide de l'homme et ouvrit brutalement la porte avec sa main vide incitant son jeune amour à entrer d'une inclinaison de tête.

Les deux bruns tout sourire accompagnèrent le cachalot sur pattes dans la pièce à vivre. Sur le canapé, un jeune homme de l'âge de Harry et une femme regardaient la télévision. Tous deux se tendirent en voyant les nouveaux arrivant.

"Bonsoir ma tante, bonsoir Dudley. Je vous présente Severus, mon petit ami. "

" A parce qu'en plus t'es une putain de tapette! "

Harry rit à gorge déployée et lança sans baguette et silencieusement un sortilège de verrouillage pour toutes les issues de la maison.

"Tu vois Sev, je te l'avais dit, j'ai une famille formidable."

Bien qu'âgé d'exactement 22 ans Harry se mit à tournoyer sur lui même comme l'aurait fait un enfant. Sa baguette maintenant en main, il continua de tourner laissant des étincelles vertes et rouge en sortir.

Puis il s'arrêta brusquement. Les membres de la famille Dursley fixaient les deux hommes sans bouger.

" Je veux mon cadeau Sev, je veux mon cadeau! S'il te plait! Maintenant! "

Severus fit un sourire attendri à son amant, et lui donna son accord. Harry sembla alors l'être le plus heureux du monde. Il allait enfin avoir son cadeau. C'était la première fois qu'il fêterait noël avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait et quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Le jeune homme tendit sa baguette vers sa famille. Après les avoir immobilisé, il hésita à leur lancer un sort de silence mais renonça.

"Tu as raison mon ange, c'est ton cadeau et le mien, c'est pour nous, c'est pour notre premier noël. "déclara Severus qui avait lut dans ses pensés sans difficulté.

" Potter qu'es-ce tu fou! Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger? "s'écria Dudley paniqué.

Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil et se cala contre le torse de l'ancien mangemort tout en restant face aux autres.

**[**** *Vernon en tailladant les bras d'un Harry enfant accusé d'avoir rayé la voiture. ***

**"Faire couler le sang souillé d'un montre comme toi, c'est rendre Service à l'humanité!"]**

D'un simple mouvement de poignet, il lança un sort de découpe sur Vernon. Celui-ci hurla en sentant sa peau se cisailler à de nombreux endroits.

"Tu avais raison mon coeur, ses cris sont tellement bon." souffla Harry en regardant son oncle chuter lourdement sur le parquet ciré.

**[*Vernon battant Harry l'accusant d'être la cause du redoublement de Dudley***

**"C'est douloureux? Bien les monstres dans ton genre ne devraient vivre qu'ainsi dans la douleur! Vermine! Fils de Chien! Tu déconcentres mon petit Dudleychou avec ton anormalité! Tout est de ta faute! "]**

Vernon qui se trouvait déjà assis se sentit basculer en arrière alors qu'un vive douleur se propager dans tout son corps. A ses cris de douleurs intenses se joignirent ceux paniqués de sa famille.

"Harry?"

"Oui mon coeur?"

"Est-ce que je peux m'occuper de Petunia?"

"Oui. J'aime tellement te voire en action mon amour. "

Harry ne relança pas le doloris à son oncle préférant observé un véritable maître en la matière.

**[*Eileen append par Petunia que Sev a à nouveau rencontré Lily, elle lance un sort de découpe à son fils***

**"Je vais te faire passé l'envie fils indigne de voir cette sang de bourbe! "]**

Sev envoya un Sectusempra à la femme. Son fils qui se trouvait dans ses bras ne fut pas atteint mais poussa un cris similaire à celui d'un porc blessé quand le sang de sa mère l'éclaboussa. Il la retint contre lui, insultant copieusement les deux intrus.

"Monsieur Dursley, Miss, votre fils est d'un mal élevé affligeant." cracha Severus en lançant un doloris à Petunia en même temps qu'Harry à Vernon.

Le jeune brun alla poser un baisé au coin des lèvres de son amant puis s'approcha de son oncle. D'un sort il le fit léviter jusqu'à ce que sont dos soit contre le mur. Le bout de sa baguette toucha l'homme au niveau de son épaule.

**[*Vernon brûle la main de Harry au brûleu rcar il a trop fait cuir son petit déjeuné***

**"Chien incapable! Je vais t'apprendre à laisser cramer mon repas moi!]**

Le bout de bois brûla alors la peau de l'homme comme si ça avait été du métal incandescent. Le cris de l'homme caressa les oreilles des sorciers plus agréablement que "Chritmas day" qui s'échappait de la télévision.

Severus cessa de ce fait de s'occuper de la femme. Il l'immobilisa d'un sort et rejoignit Harry qu'il enlaça par derrière.

"Plus souple ton poignet mon amour. "

Il prit le poignet délicat de Harry et traça une fine ligne au travers du torse de Vernon. L'odeur de la chair brulée ne les dérangea pas le moins du monde. Le sauveur du monde sorcier admira la ligne de chaire brulée fière de lui.

"Regarde ça mon ange je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. "

Harry transforma le bout de sa baguette en une lame terriblement aiguisée.

**[*Vernon d'un coup de couteau coupe un morceau de chaire du bras gauche de Harry suite à un bagarre avec Dudley qui s'est écorché le coude.***

**"Je vais t'apprendre chien à blésser mon fils! Monstre Vermine! Pitoyable créature!"]**

Les yeux écarquillés de Vernon furent déjà en eux même une grande satisfaction. Mais les grands hurlements qui franchirent les lèvres du porc bipède quand la lame se mit à lentement découper des morceaux de chairs furent l'extase. Avec délice Severus regarda Harry découper soigneusement le corps de son oncle.

"Oh oui mon ange. Tu es si parfait."

Severus d'un sort ôta la cape de son amour. La concentration dont il faisait preuve dans la découpe était terriblement excitante et le sang qui coulait maintenant sur son visage n'entachait en rien sa beauté, soulignant au contraire sa peau pâle et son regard d'émeraude.

"Je t'aime mon coeur. "

Severus ouvrit la chemise de Harry et le caressa du bout des doigts en embrassant son cou. L'homme contre le mur se débattait contre des liens invisibles accentuant parfois le contact de son corps avec la lame. Avant qu'il n'ai pu finir de s'amuser Harry vit sont oncle perdre connaissance puis senti son souffle s'arrêter.

Severus vit les épaules de son amant s'affaissait et il rit doucement avant de le retourner et de le plaquer au mur, juste à coté du corps toujours suspendu.

" Il te faut encore travailler mon ange mais c'est déjà très bien ce que tu fais."

" Je voulais que ça soit notre cadeau, notre noël..."

Severus embrassa pleinement Harry sans faire attention au sang qui tachait maintenant sa peau plus blanche que la porcelaine la plus pure... Ses mains se baladaient sur le torse de son ancien élève. Non loin, sur le canapé Pétunia et Dudley les regardaient choqué.

Que faisaient ces monstres!

Severus frotta sensuellement sa cuisse entre les jambes de Harry tout en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

" Occupons nous ensemble de Pétunia mon coeur puis de ton cher cousin puis nous finirons ce magnifique soir de noël ensemble. "

Plus qu'emballé par le programme Harry entoura les hanches de son ancien enseignant de ses jambes tout en lançant un sort de sa création à Pétunia.

**[*Pétunia interdisant à un Harry enfant de boire ou de se mettre à l'ombre en pleine canicule* **

**"Les monstre comme toi ne mérite aucun confort! Tu as déjà un toit pour te protéger la nuit! alors travail pour mériter tout les efforts qu'on fait pour toi!] **

Elle qui comme son fils avait tenté de se taire et de se faire oublié se mit à hurler alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'un intense feu s'était allumé en son corps. Severus le porta sans difficultés et se mit face aux anciens tortionnaire de son si bel amour. Concentré et faisant appel à la magie la plus sombre qu'il n'ai utilisé depuis plusieurs années, l'homme envoya un sort qui maintiendrais Pétunia en vie tout en rendant les douleurs qu'elle endurait plus importantes encore.

**[*Tobias immobilisant son fils et lui arrachant un à un les odgles de la main droite***

**"Petite Pute! Je vais t'apprendre à te prendre pour une femme et à aimer les hommes!]**

Il lança un sort d'attraction sur ongles de la femme qui hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales alors qu'ils s'arrachaient un à un.

"Stop! Pitié! Arrêtez ça! cria t-elle."

**[*Pétunia coince la jambes d'un Harry qui se débat, il aurait provoqué la chute de son cousin qui se foula la cheville, dans un étau et le serre jusqu'à lui briser le tibia***

**"Fils de chien si tu touche à nouveau mon Dudley, je te brise tous les os!"]**

Harry à son tour matérialisa deux étaux qui compressèrent les tibias de la femme. Dudley blanc comme un linge avait ses deux mains plaquées sur la bouche. Accompagnant les chants de noël toujours diffusés par le téléviseur le craquements des os furent aussi doux que le chant d'un violon aux oreilles de Harry et Severus. Ils remarquèrent du coin de l'oeil Dudley prendre la fuite mais n'en firent rien, se contentant de suivre leur programme. Harry invoqua deux aiguilles qui lévitèrent jusqu'aux yeux de Pétunias.

**[*Pétunia lorsque les troubles visuels de Harry sont découverts à son entrée en CP le bat pour son anormalité**

**"Les monstres comme toi ne méritent pas de voir comme des gens normaux! Jamais tu entends! Jamais je ne gaspillerais le moindre sous pour toi!"*]**

La femme hurla et se débâtit contre des liens invisibles mais rien n'y faisait, les aiguilles continuaient leur chemin. Après quelques instant le contact fut inévitable. Le métal rencontra la fine peau des paupières de Pétunia les perça sans la moindre résistance puis transperça l'oeil en lui même. Quand celle-ci furent enfoncé plusieurs autre les rejoignirent.

Le sang s'écoula sur le visage de la femme dévalant ses maigres joues avec un liquide contenu certainement par l'oeil, glissa jusqu'à sa bouche largement ouverte, déformée par un cris inhumain, se déversant sur sa langue... coulant plus bas le long de son coup pour colorer ses vêtements... Severus applaudi son ancien étudiant avec un grand sourire et le prit dans ses bras quand celui-ci se jeta contre lui pour l'embrasser en le mettant torse nu. Le plus jeune dans les bras de son amant lança à Pétunia un sort de nudité que cette dernière remarqua à peine.

** [*Harry taillait les rosier lorsqu'il se fit piqué par une guêpe. Il voulu aller se mettre à l'abri mais sa tante le lui refusa se réjouissant de le voir se faire attaquer par d'autres.***

** "Ca fait mal? Bin va voir ta mère! Ah bin non elle est morte! A cause de toi Monstre!"]**

Avec l'aide de Severus, il invoqua plusieurs centaines de guêpes qui se posèrent sur le corps nu.

Des milliers de pattes parcouraient la peau blafarde de Pétunia. Les premières à piquer furent celles qui se prirent les pattes dans les liquide écarlate qui s'écoulait du visage et des plaies causaient par le sectusempra.

Le cri se bloqua puis retentit de plus belle lorsque deux des insectes plantèrent leur dard au centre de ses tétons.

Les autres parcouraient leur victime en deux groupes. Certaine remontait la poitrine, puis la gorge s'infiltrant dans la gorge, le nez, les oreilles, d'autre allèrent gratter ce qu'il restait des paupières.

L'autre groupe lui descendait le long du ventre de la femme, continuant jusqu'à ce que leurs pattes soit gênée par des poils brun de plus en plus épais, trouvant enfin ce qu'elle cherchaient les guêpes s'infiltrèrent dans le sexe de la femme, quelques unes continuèrent, à plusieurs elles finirent par parvenir à entrer dans le corps gigotant par l'anus.

Harry et Severus regardaient la femme se débattre de plus en plus faiblement, ses cris étouffés par le nombre croissant d'insecte qui y entraient... Des centaines d'abeilles entraient dans le corps de Pétunia qui paniquait oubliant dans ses dernières secondes la douleur, effrayée par la mort et la vermine qu'elle sentait mouvante sur et en elle...

Dans ses derniers soubresauts, ses paupières se déchirèrent et les aiguilles tombèrent laissant les deux hommes voir ses orbites partiellement vides...

"Severus si tu savais comme je t'aime."

"Et moi donc mon ange. Je t'aime et j'ai tellement envie de toi! " Harry rit et embrassa mutinement Severus en laissant ses mains ensanglantées parcourir son torse.

" Lorsque nous aurons fini, tu pourras me prendre aussi sauvagement que tu le voudras mon amour. "

Plus qu'alléché par la proposition le maître potionniste glissa une mains sous le pantalon de Harry lui prenant possessivement les fesses en s'emparant de sa bouche puis le porta dans le couloir. Ils n'eurent qu'à suivre les traces de sang pour trouver Dudley enfermé dans sa chambre sanglotant dans un coin.

" Coucou Dud' pourquoi t'es parti pendant que j'ouvrais mes cadeaux! Je t'ai toujours regardé faire moi... "

" T'es complétement fou! Laisse moi! Part! Loin!"

" Dudleychounet... pourquoi te comporte tu comme un enfant?" fit Harry faussement navré.

D'un coup de poing et avec une force qu'on ne lui soupçonnait pas Harry brisa le nez de " Dudleychounet" qui recula jusqu'à se coller au mur.

**_[*Harry se trouvait acculer dans un coin essayant tant bien que mal de se protéger des coups de son cousin.* _**

**_" Hary Potter est un montre! Un monstre! Et les monstre il faut les battre!"]_**

Une impressionnante volée de coups abatis alors sur lui. Severus installé à moitié sur le bureau observait le spectacle étonné mais ravis.

Harry n'aimait pas user de sa force physique habituellement. Si bien qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de cette dernière que durant leurs ébats...

Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant son jeune amant épancher enfin toute sa colère. Les coups de Harry n'étaient pas forcément précis, il ne cherchait pas à tuer, seulement à faire souffrir. Et il y parvenait.

Il brisa sans effort particulier chaque os des deux mains de Dudley, puis il cogna encore et encore, se réjouissant du sang qui tachait les murs et le sol, imbibant les vêtement de son cousin et son pantalon. De nombreux craquements plus ou moins sonore accompagnaient les coups de Harry.

Rapidement, le jeune Dursley ne teint plus sur ses jambes.

Alors Harry comme Dud' ou son oncle l'avait fait avec lui continua à taper, distribuant des coups de pieds des plus violents. Un énième coup brisa le bassin de jeune homme qui hurlait sous les coup suppliant, demandant pardon, réclamant la pitié...

Il n'obtint rien.

Harry continua à taper, plus fort, plus rapidement... Enfin le crâne céda dans un craquement différent des autres. Cependant Harry continua quelque secondes, le temps que mit Severus pour se coller à lui, l'embrasser dans la nuque, caresser son torse... Le jeune homme fit alors demis tour et s'abandonna à son amant.

"Je t'aime mon ange! "

"Severus!"

Si l'enseignant avait eut dans l'idée de prendre soin de son amant, celle ci disparu assez rapidement quand le jeune homme se frotta vivement à lui.

"Mon amour. Prend moi, fais toi plaisir. Je te veux! Viens en moi maintenant!"

L'homme ne perdit plus de temps et ôta à Harry son pantalon. Comme à son habitude, il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement. La simple vu du corps parfait du sauveur sali par le sang suffit à rendre Severus dur. Il se dénuda rapidement et ordonna à Harry de se retourner.

Ce dernier l'eut tout juste fait quand il sentit une main le faire se pencher vers l'avant, avant qu'il ne le soit complètement, un sexe long et épais s'enfonça brutalement en lui. Harry cria et chercha un appui pour ne pas tomber. Trouvant le cadrant du lit, il se cambra à l'extrême allant à l'encontre des coups de reins brutaux de Severus.

Ce dernier le tenant par les anches s'enfonçait en grognant de plaisir dans l'intimité du jeune homme. Ce dernier, malgré la douleur importante qu'il ressentait, demandant à Severus d'aller plus loin, plus fort, plus vite!

Les deux hommes dansaient ensemble sur le rythme endiablé de leurs amour, gémissant mutuellement leurs noms... Sentant ses limites approcher, Severus s'empara du sexe dur de Harry lui intimant un mouvements parfaitement accordé à ceux effectués par son bassin.

Dans un dernièr et profond mouvement qui heurta durement la prostate d'Harry les deux bruns atteignirent le sommet de leur jouissance.

"Joyeux noël mon amour. " murmura Harry.

Severus se redressa et embrassa Harry passionnément. Ils se rhabillèrent en prenant leur temps et quittèrent la maison calmement.

Ils lancèrent en partant des incendio aux quatre coins de la maison. Les deux sorciers levèrent les divers sorts qu'ils avaient mis sur la maison et une fois sur la porte d'entrée franchie il s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de s'avancer dans la rue éclairée par l'incendie qui ravageait déjà une grande partie de la maison.

" - Joyeux noël mon petit ange..."

Fin.

Alors? Que pensez vous de ce one-shot?

* * *

><p><span><strong>RAR<strong>

**So**: Et bien, enchantée et heureuse de savoir que ce que tu as lu t'a plus. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour d'autre écrits. A bientôt peut-être.

**Matsuyama:** Et bien merci pour cette review courte mais significative. A bientôt j'espère.  
><span>

**Chrisya: **Salut. Merci bien tour ta review. (Ry: je suis pas fou! juste rancunier! ;)

**lil****y**** wolfkatt:** Je suis très touchée par ta review. Vraiment merci. J'espère que tu trouvera d'autre écrit à ton goût et qui sais, peut être parmi les miens ;) A bientôt j'espère.

**Tsukiyomi-Hime:** Chouette expression que voici ^^. Je suis heureuse que ce que tu as lu t'ai plus. Je te souhaite une bonne continuation et à un de ces quatre.


End file.
